The Differences Between Us has its Limits
by XxFlamingSnowxX
Summary: Six high school girls get after school detention for two hours. They come to a realization that they love music! They form a band and preform at businesses. Then one by one, each girl falls in love. Jealousy, hatred, and anger strikes as some start leaving the band. Will the band ever get back together? Or will they be bitter enemies and never forgive each other? CountrysXOCs
1. Chapter 1- Detention

**Hello ladies and gentlemen~! This is XxFlamingSnowxX here with a new story! I really want this story better than my other ones. I thank The Blue Monster Cake for lending me tips onto making my stories better. I also thank 'A Completely Normal Fangirl for beta reading this chapter. (Candy: It's still me, don't worry, I just changed mah name~) It's very short because I felt like I should end it there. I'll update as much as possible. Now, Almira, take it away with the disclaimers.**

**Almira: XxFlamingSnowxX actually owns everything so far in this story! All the characters are hers, but she will have to have more disclaimers later on in the story.**

**Please enjoy the chapter~!**

* * *

"Almira! After school detention!" The teacher booms as the said girl leaps in her seat. She wants to protest, but keeps her jaw shut. 'What did I do to get after school detention?' Almira ponders as she was replaying the event in her head. She remembers talking to an acquaintance during this class, English, and that's all she remembered. Almira continues to keep quiet for the rest of class.

Almira was a transfer student from Copenhagen, Denmark. Her and her family moved to Oslo, Norway during summer break and enrolled in a local Norwegian high school this year. She had to learn Norwegian over the summer, and did pretty well. She currently speaks fluent Danish and Norwegian. She's now taking an English class since she plans on moving to America after she graduates.

She has coiffure, flowing black-blue hair that reaches to her upper back and soulful, gentle indigo eyes. She is 16 and a sophomore. Her chest size is of a normal sixteen year old, but that doesn't really matter. Almira is the type of girl who is quite optimistic and out-going. She loves to talk! You get her into any conversation and she won't shut up. She's very ambitious, friendly, and enthusiastic. There are times when she'll think everyone is insane and are strange. That's considered her 'emo mood', but don't remind her of that. She devotes her time to being active and school work. Anyone could instantly become friends with her even if they didn't try. She tends to wear graphic t-shirts, tennis shoes, and blue jeans. She avoids jewelry, except for watches, and doesn't wear make-up at all.

The bell rang for a few seconds as the class files out. Almira follows them as she heads towards her locker. She punches in the numbers on the pad lock and the lock clicks. She takes it off and swings the door open. She puts away and takes out a few notebooks and two text books. She glances in the locker again to see if she forgot anything. She grins as she shuts the locker and puts the lock back on. She shoves through the cluster of high schoolers as they had small chit-chat with their buddies.

Almira hears shouts and cheers down the hall and saw a whole bunch of kids. Right in front of her next class. She speed-walks towards the cluster. She stood behind the group and jumps up to see over people's heads. What she could make out jumping several times is a petite girl with dark blonde hair and dark brown eyes filled with rage and fire. She was pissed. By what, she has no clue. She jumps up again and the small girl lunges forward and punchs the other girl right in the jaw. She fell back onto the ground, holding her jaw. The crowd kept cheering and some boo's were said as well. Almira gasps at the sight and spins around, looking away. She was relieved when she spots several teachers rushing towards the group to break them apart. She decides it would be safe to head into the classroom. She pushs through several students to get into the room. The last thing she hears from one of the teachers was,

"Irene! After school detention!"

* * *

**Again, sorry for such a short chapter! I wanted it to be longer, but I though this was a better place to stop it. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Please review/favorite/follow if you liked this. Trust me; it'll get better when I get into the interesting parts of this. No hate reviews please. Thank you~!**


	2. Chapter 2- Questions and Anger

**Welcome to another chapter of "The Differences Between Us has its Limits"! I thank you guys for reading this and keeping up with the story. I forgot to do this in the first chapter, but I want to give a shout out for AmyXMoonXRose for helping me start my story. She recommended me with this idea, so I thank you dearly! Here's a free cookie *hands AmyXRoseXMoon a delicious cookie*! Also, thank you RusCan-CottonCandy57-Gerita for beta reading this. Ahem, now for disclaimer. Take it away, Irene~!**

**Irene: XxFlamingSnowxX owns every character in the story. I guess she wants me to also disclaim the idea that AmyXRoseXMoon had with another movie. So, XxFlamingSnowxX does not own the main idea from the movie The Breakfast Club.**

**Thank you, Irene! Now please enjoy~!**

**(yay~ Isn't that fun? - CC57)**

* * *

The rest of school flew by like a gust of wind. Almira was at her locker, grabbing her backpack and other supplies and notebooks. It was almost time for school to be let out for the day. She also has to stop by the band room to retrieve her clarinet and music book. 'I still can't believe I have after school detention today!' Almira screams in her head as her hand forms a fist and bashes it on the locker door next to hers. She glances up at her fist, which was still on the locker door. She immediately thought of the girl, who she remembers being called as Irene. She has after school detention as well. Almira ponders about Irene, wondering what got her so worked up to even punch a student, especially in the jaw. She shakes her head, trying to get Irene off her mind, and slams her locker shut and storms off.

She heads into the band room towards the back. Several wooden and caged cubbies line the back room as Almira rushes towards the smaller ones. She stands in front of cubby number 19. She takes out her clarinet case and band book. She walks into her band director's office and wishes him a good day. She strolls out of his office normally and immediately dashes out of the room like a bat out of hell. On her way towards the detention room, she thinks of who would be there as well as herself. She already knew Irene would be there if she didn't decide to forget about it and not go. But, who else could possibly get detention? Almira clears her mind as she starts to sprint.

She slows down as she approaches a wooden door with no elongated rectangular window like the other classrooms. She glances to the right of her at a name plate.

_Mr. Williams_

_Detention Room_

Almira gulps as she inhales and exhales deeply. She has no idea what could hit her when she enters the door, so she has to be ready. She flutters her eyes closed and then widens them. 'I am ready!' She exclaims with determination. She takes her hand and opens the door slowly. Then…

* * *

**Ooooh! So sorry! Cliffhanger again! You guys must hate me now. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I personally like this chapter a bit better than the other one, but whatever! I am sorry as well for it being short. I promise this next chapter will be a lot longer. That's when things start to heat up a bit.**


	3. Chapter 3- Meet and Greet Part 1

**Hello and welcome to chapter 3! All of you guys deserve a cookie for surviving the last two chapters. *gives everyone a free cookie of their choice* I hope you enjoy this chapter and now a shout out! I'm giving this shout out to anyone who had reviewed my story so far. Thank you AmyXRoseXMoon and The Dark One (Guest) for reviewing on this so far. I will answer back to your reviews in a PM soon. About the guests that send a review, I'll answer it here. Also, a shout out to RusCan-CottonCandy57-GerIta for beta reading this! Thank you so much! Now, to answer any guest's review.**

**To: The Dark One (Guest), Thank you for your review! You have made my day!**

**Now! Disclaimer time! Take it away Almira!**

**Almira: XxFlamingSnowxX owns everything, again! When is it time for you to actually have to use characters from another show? Nevermind!**

**Well, please enjoy~! *hands everyone popcorn to eat while reading***

* * *

Right before the Danish girl's eyes was a very tiny classroom. There was chairs attached to the desks with little baskets underneath the seat to place your textbooks, supplies, etc. They were a dull beige color with some of them even having pen and pencil doodles all over the desks. There were about 10 of those desk/chairs in the room and a long, mahogany colored table at the front with: scattered papers, a manila folder with even more papers inside, and a standard name tag in the front of the desk, crooked. Very unorganized you would call it, especially for a teacher. In front of the classroom was a chalkboard. You could easily make out the remanence that was poorly erased off before. What was scribbled across the board now was:

After School Detention!

Sit down!

Be quiet!

Behave!

Almira personally didn't care for the sloppy hand writing and the several exclamation points after each phrase. She glances over towards the neatly lined-up desks. Her indigo eyes instantly met dark chocolate-brown eyes in the middle of the desks. She saw how short the girl was and very flat chested. Almira was only a cup size B and her's was about a size A. Her hair was chopped right at the top of her jaw-line and was an attractive sandy-blonde color. Her eyes widen with realization-it was Irene! The two girls avert their gazes as Almira shuffles over to an empty desk at the back of the room. She slips into her seat, sets her backpack on the back of the chair, and puts the stuff she was carrying in her hands under it. She squirms to try to get comfortable, but that was impossible. Her indigo orbs scan the room, searching for the teacher. There was no sign of an adult anywhere! The only people in the room were Irene and herself. 'There has to be more people…right?' She questions herself as she lays her head down on the desk.

As she was about to shut her eyes, the door slams open. She leaps up in her seat in shock, raising her head off the desk as she glares at who interrupted her moment of peace. There stood a girl who looked about sixteen. Her right arm was outstretched, still holding the door open. She had a huge smile on her face like she just won the lottery. 'Is she that insane?! This is a detention room, not a party…She shouldn't be this happy about getting detention…' Almira's eyes automatically went towards the girl's chest. Oh. My. God! Huge breasts! They were clearly a cup size D or E from afar. The big-chested girl looks over in her direction. Almira's eyes avoid hers as she takes out a pencil from her pocket; lay her head back down on the desk, and starts spinning the object around. She figures the girl had an interest in what she was doing because she bustles towards her. In seconds she was in front of her desk, leaning over her. As she glanced up, all Almira saw were breasts and a huge cleavage. She leans back in her seat, trying to not get smothered by those things. She did look up and down her. She quickly notices, besides the chest, her shiny crimson red colored hair. It was somewhat wavy and it reaches all the way to her mid-waist. She had neatly trimmed bangs that hung just above her multi-colored eyes. The eye color was a bit freaky, but it's still pretty. She wore a skin-tight, navy blue, short sleeve shirt with white flowers covering the bottom right of the shirt and spreading through out. She has a matching, short skirt barely passing the 'just-above-the-knees' rule at school. Almira glances down at her shoes. They were glossy black flats with a little heel to it. The red-headed teen tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"Is there something wrong?" She asks me with concern as she stands up straight. She had a very thick Norwegian accent. She was definitely from the area, unlike Almira.

Almira's eyes glimpse down at her chest. Everytime she leans down or back up, they were bouncing vigorously. 'That is not normal!' she exclaims in her mind, wanting to get rid of the sight. But, it was already stuck in her brain and she has to see her for a whole two hours. Almira realizes the big-breasted freak was asking her a question.

"O-Oh! Um…no, nothing is wrong. Why you ask?" The teen just smiles vividly,

"I noticed you were looking at me for a while. Anyway, my name is Aurora! It's nice to meet you." She outstretches her hand, wanting Almira to shake it. Almira grins slightly and takes the others hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well…My name is A-Almira." She was still scared for life of how big the breasts were, but still kept a smile on her face like nothing ever happened. Aurora skipps her way towards an empty desk at the front of the room. The teacher was still not there. Almira just prayed the following people are not insane. She stands corrected…

The door was still left open as another girl walks in. She shuts the door behind her very gently. She was a bit shorter than Almira was. She walks into the room and sits down right next to Almira. The girl takes her stuff and puts it under her seat as she takes out what seems to be homework. She wore black, thick-rimmed glasses, a white blouse, a long black skirt, and black flats. She was obviously the nerdy type. She has light brunette-colored hair which stops at her shoulders and is as straight as a board. Even her bangs were straight. They were trimmed over her eyes. She used her fingers to push the bangs on either side. Her light hazel eyes gleams as she was concentrating on her homework. She had taken a calculator out of her backpack and was pressing each button quickly, like pitter-patter of rain. She was very quiet! But, Almira knew this couldn't last long.

The door leading into the classroom flings open, yet again. A girl with curly, dark chestnut-colored hair stumbles in and falls to the ground, but gets back up onto her feet. From what Almira could see, her hair stops right at her upper back. Her eyes were dark green, just like the evergreen forests on paintings and photos. She wore a long, purple skirt, a plain, black collared shirt, and black flats. She has a suspicious grin spread across her face as she left the door open and sat right in front of me. She tried her best to get her legs up onto the desk. 'Wait a second…She's wearing a skirt and she's putting her legs up on a desk?! She better be wearing shorts underneath that skirt. No one wants to see her panties.' It worked, to Almira's disappointment, and she leans back into her seat, her hands on the back of her head. 'Seriously! This is not a lounge room…' Almira concludes in her mind as she shakes her head, taking out her homework, and starts working on it. 'Please, let the teacher come into the room any minute now!'

Almira hears a tap-tapping of tennis shoes as she glances up from her paper. At the door was a very tall girl. Probably one head taller than Almira! She had the longest hair she has ever seen! It was all the way down to her knees. It was a very dark violet color and was pretty wavy. She had light purple eyes that glimmered under the classroom lights. Her skin was a light tan shade, but was darker than any of the girls in the room. A smirk was visible on her. 'What is it with the happy people in a detention room?' Almira complains. Now, you may think violet-colored hair and purple eyes is freaky, but you haven't seen everything. Her chest! Almira thought that Aurora's breasts were big, but the other girls were HUGE! They were like a size F or a G! Almira wanted to faint right there.

Almira is the type to freak out over everything, but this is a serious situation she's in. Her mind is now clouded with horrible images. Let's continuing right along.

She wonders if they were even real. If she had to take a guess, they probably weren't. But, again, maybe they were real… Almira discards that question and keeps staring at the purple-haired freak. 'Man, her body was so slim! And her hips were wide, too! God, is she, like, the Ms. Perfect in school?!' Almira really wanted to yell out loud, but keeps her mouth shut. The purple-eyed teen calls out to anyone who was listening,

"Hey guys! It's nice to meet you! My name is Iris! I guess we are in here for two hours, huh?" Everyone silently agrees, while some of them didn't even listen to her. Iris scampers her way towards me, her breasts bouncing up and down even more than Aurora's did. Almira prays that she wouldn't be suffocated like she almost did last time. She decides to sit on the other side of Almira. Out the corner of her eye, she could see Iris glancing at her. Iris decides to speak.

"Wait a second! I know who you are!" Almira jumps at the realization in Iris' voice. "I don't know your name, but you're the clarinet player, right? I always hear you after school practicing by yourself in the band room. You sound really good!" Almira grins at her compliment. Only if she received compliments like that everyday…

"Oh…Thank you. I'm not the best, but I try my best at it!" Almira chuckles awkwardly as she went back to answering questions on her homework. Iris starts twiddling her thumbs, trying to entertain herself. Almira rolls her eyes and heard more footsteps down the hall since one of the girls left the classroom door open. She glances up and notices a fairly tall male with a dark goatee; buzz cut dark brown hair, and brown eyes. His facial expressions showed that he was either pissed at something/someone or that was his everyday expression. Almira slunk in her seat as the man drops a manila folder from his hands onto the cluttered desk. 'That desk needs to be organized really badly!' Almira points out in her head as she stuffs her homework away. The man began to speak, his surprising English accent somewhat hard to understand. 'Wait! He's English? But…I don't understand this school at all!'

"Hello. My name is Mr. Williams and you are in detention because of who-knows-what." Almira questions his lame introduction silently in her mind while he continues speaking. "I hope you have read the board clearly and you better follow the rules." Mr. Williams glances over at the girl with her legs up on the desk. "Ms. Evelyn! Put your legs off the desk now! No one wants to see your undergarments." Evelyn was clearly urging to sneer back, but obeys and took one leg off at a time onto the floor. She crosses her arms in front of her chest as she still leans back in her chair. Mr. Williams changes the subject.

"Now, I will be in my office down the hall. I will come in here after each hour and you better not be out of your seats or talking to one another. Do you understand?" His glare sends shivers up Almira's spine as everyone mumbles an agreement. "If I catch you either out of your seat or talking, you'll have another after school detention the next school day." With that, Mr. Williams walks out of the room and slams the door shut. The girls look all around the room in silence, utterly confused on what they're supposed to be doing. Almira catches a glimpse of Iris. She was messing around with her watch. The sound of the beeping watch fills the awkward silence in the room. Everyone turns their heads towards Iris. Her head tilts up and has a nefarious grin that shows her pearly whites.

"I'm timing him, of course! He said he'll be back in an hour, correct? Leaving students in a room for over an hour is odd, but is good for us! Well, this is our chance to get to know each other! Let's sit on top of the desks in the middle of the room and introduce ourselves. Are you up for it everyone?" Almost everyone agrees, except for the nerdy girl. Her voice pipes up, but was almost like a whisper.

"I-I really don't think it's a good idea…" Iris got up from her seat and literally slides across the aisle to her desk. She leans up to her face.

"Don't worry. It'll be worth it in the long run, yes?" She eventually gave in and they all sat on top of the desks. "Are you all ready?!"

* * *

**Darn! Another cliffhanger! I thought I would be able to add more into this chapter, but it would be too long and it'll bore you guys. So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I actually made some changes in my story. I'm making it present tense. I am also going to update/edit the first chapter and (hopefully) post the fourth chapter. Thanks to all who have been reading.) I'll update soon! Ciao~!**


	4. Chapter 4- Meet and Greet Part 2

**Sorry for the SLOW update. I've been busy…having writer's block. I'm back now and I actually decided not to have a beta reader beta read this chapter because I chose to crack out my three different grammar books for some tips on my writing. Also, I feel proud of this chapter! :D Don't worry, CottonCandy57, I'll have you beta the next chapter. ^^ I hope I did a good job. I know I'll find mistakes in the chapter later and will have to fix it. It happens all the time. Anyways, now to disclaimers. There's a LOT of them. Iris, take it away!**

**Iris: XxFlamingSnowxX owns all the characters in the story except for the mentioned Aisaka Taiga from Toradora. She gives credit for using Kristen Stewart's name. She also gives credit for the mentioning of Hulk, the Cheshire cat, the song 'Safe and Sound by Capital Cities', the song 'When I'm Sixty-Four by The Beatles', and the mention of the awesome movie, 'The Breakfast Club'. Oh, and Snow has told me that she'll give you a free virtual cookie if you can figure out what line was used from the movie 'Pooh's Heffalump Movie'. And yes, she says that Winnie the Pooh is actually still cool to her. **

**Hey! It is, I swear! Anywho, please enjoy~**

* * *

Each girl was on top of a desk, swinging their feet back and forth. They were pondering on where to begin since everyone was stumped at that moment. The silence was so awkward that even Aurora or Iris didn't dare to speak. After minutes of silence, Aurora eventually spoke up, making the girls spring up in astonishment.

"So…what do you guys want to talk about?" The teens shrug their shoulders, except for 'The Quiet One,' as Almira nicknamed her. Iris must've had a light bulb go off in her head because a smirk spreads across her face as she leaps off the desk up and raises her hands out to her sides like when you do 'jazz hands'.

"How about we introduce ourselves?" Murmurs of agreement echoes in the classroom as Aurora stands up on top of the desk she was sitting on a few seconds ago. She flashes out a pose a famous superstar would pull off on the red carpet. At that moment, you could've imagined blue streaks down each girl's head and a sweat drop.

"Great idea! Let's start with you with the black-blue hair." She grins as she points at Almira. Her eyes dilate, not expecting to be picked out first. She points to herself and questions if she was talking about her. "Who else has a hair color like yours in this room? Come on! Just stand up on your desk and introduce yourself. Like your name, age, where you're from, and other interesting things about you." After her spiel, she leaps down from her desk. Almira gulps and stands up on her desk. Everyone peers up at her, some eager to learn. Then, there were others that really didn't care.

"Um…Hi. My name is Almira and I am sixteen years old. I'm from Copenhagen, Denmark and like to play the clarinet." Almira hastily gets off the desk and sits back on it. Iris wasn't impressed with her introduction since her expression clearly indicates so. She had a better expression than Kristen Stewart could ever pull off in a movie.

"Oh come on, Almira! There has to be more interesting things about you. Please tell us more!" Almira really wanted this detention to end so badly. She despised being stuck in a classroom with a bunch of insane teenage girls. She felt that the sane girls in the room were her and the nerdy chick with the glasses. Almira pulls off a suitable fake smile as she stands back up on the desk.

"I am a transfer student and this is my first year in this country. I excel in all of my classes so far and plan to go to college. I enjoy hanging out with friends." Almira stays there like a statue, waiting for someone to command her to sit down like a soldier going through first day of basic training. That opportunity didn't come just yet.

"Interesting…Just remember, Dane. We will get more information out of you." Iris glares at Almira as she orders her to get down. Her glare felt like a bunch of needles shot at her, but she wasn't intimidated by her, since it's difficult to have a serious expression when your eyes move to her breasts every five seconds.

'Dane…seriously?!' Almira grumbles to herself as she gets down from the desk. "Who's going next?" She demands as they all gaze at each other. This time, the forest-green eyed girl raises her hand slightly.

"Alright, I guess you can go." The said girl hops up onto her desk, grinning from ear to ear. She flattens her clothing down and tucks a few strands of long, curly chestnut brown hair back behind her ear. Her emerald-green eyes sparkle and gleam from the light above.

"My name is Evelyn and I am from Oslo, Norway. I am sixteen and I enjoy going out to parties. Don't worry; I never drink when I'm there. I also play percussion, but mainly drums." Almira didn't believe she never drank at parties. She still kept up with her acceptable faux smile, nonetheless. Evelyn jumps off, her skirt flying up to the point where you could clearly see her pink panties. 'I didn't want to see that!' Almira shakes her head as she goes back to her innocent look.

"Really!? That's so cool! Now, I'll tell you about myself," Aurora announces to them like she was announcing a huge band about to perform. She puts one leg up onto a chair and pushes herself up to get onto her desk. She clears her throat.

"As you all may know by now, my name is Aurora. I am sixteen and I was originally from the outskirts of Oslo, but I now live closer to the city center because of my father's job. I've been going to this school for about two years now and there are some good and bad things about this school. The good things are…" She kept babbling _on_ and _on_. She finally glances down and notices bored expressions plastered on each girl's face. She purses her lips, pouting like a child not getting her way. "So I'll tell you a fun fact about myself. I play the electric guitar. I also play acoustic at times, but practice mainly on the electric." Some of the sophomores/juniors looked interested in what was coming out of the Norwegian's mouth. The left side of her red painted lips tugs upward, creating a sinister smirk of approval. Confusion was easily read from each audience member. The scarlet haired teen scans the room at each individual. Her multi-colored eyes caught chocolate brown eyes and she knew this one was interesting to her. She hops off the desk and walks over to Irene. Aurora was like a skyscraper compared to the petite girl. Irene had one thing in common with Almira. They didn't want to get into this situation. But, they were pretty much forced into this without their approval. Irene must've thought this wasn't the right time to argue because she looks up, face-to-face, at Aurora.

"It's your turn!" The crimson haired chick's eyes glint as she points to Irene. Irene was not even slightly intimidated by the redhead. At least not what her expression tells Almira. She just glares at her, looking like she was mentally cussing at her. The petite teen averts her gaze and uses the chair to push herself up onto the desk.

"Hi…My name is Irene and I'm from a small town called Lindeburg. It's just outside of Oslo if you never heard of it. Am I done yet?" She asks with much irritation. Iris glares at her, but Irene glares back with much force. The atmosphere became turbulent and Almira shudders at this.

"No, you're _not_ done! Just tell us a bit more and _then_ you're done," Aurora spat at her. Irene rolls her eyes. You could've sworn she was as so aggravated that it put Hulk to shame.

"I'm fifteen and I enjoy playing the bass guitar," She mumbles as she hastily gets down. Almira peeks beside her to the nerdy chick. Her head hung low. It was probably from the very thought of being the center of attention. Not everybody likes being in the center_. Especially her!_ Almira honestly felt bad for the girl. She gets her mind off of 'four-eyes' and she focuses her attention back to Irene, who plops herself back up onto the desk. She averts her indigo-eyes away from her since she didn't feel like getting into a fight for nothing. Almira heard a whisper that she could make out very well. It was from Evelyn. She knew this could be horrible…

"She also enjoys beating people up for no apparent reason, too." Evelyn snickers at her own statement. If Almira could hear it from in front of her a few feet away, Irene could clearly hear that from a few desks down from her. _She was right!_ The brown-eyed girl shoves herself off the desk. Her eyes blaze as she walks closer and closer to Evelyn. She had the expression of an extremely pissed off Aisaka Taiga from Toradora. You don't want to mess with someone like her! At this time, she was just inches away from her face.

"Say that again to me, bitch!" She snarls as her right hand forms a fist. She raises it, getting ready to deliver a blow to her face, but she felt something holding her back. She turns back to face whoever stopped her, and her eyes widen. She couldn't believe her eyes-it was the nerdy girl! Everyone gasps at the brainiac girl as her head hung low, her face being shadowed. Irene drew her hand away and grumbles curse words under her breath. She begins to speak, but was very quiet.

"I'm getting really angry at almost all of you. Iris just wanted everyone to get to know each other so that the next two hours wouldn't be awkward. Look at the outcome of this!" She lifts her head up, her face burning up with anger. "You made fun of someone else and got a rise out of them! What if they did the same to you, huh? You should think before you speak. Now can we please continue this without a fight?" She walks back over to her desk and gets on it. Silence filled the room as Iris was trying to find something to say.

"U-Um…Well, I guess I'll go then. You can be last if you would like." The hazel-eyed girl nods her head slowly as Iris proceeds to introduce herself.

"Well, you might know me, you might not. But, if you don't, I'll explain. My name is Iris and I'm from a place called Smestad, Norway. I love to sing! I'm actually pretty good at it, not to brag." Yeah, they all thought she was bragging. "I swear I'm good. I've been told by my family, friends, and our music teacher, Ms. Rich. Maybe one day you'll hear me sing." Everyone kept their comments to themselves, which is a good thing in this case. Iris sits down on the desk. Now it was the last girl's turn! Finally, Almira will figure out her name. Her head was low as she hesitates to get onto the desk. She did so and she speaks below a whisper. They could barely make out a word she was saying! Iris spoke up,

"Forgive me for interrupting you, but could you please speak up. We can't hear you." She looks at them with an innocent look and nods her head. She goes back to the beginning of her intro.

"My name is Emilie and I'm from Svaldbard, Norway. I…I enjoy playing the trumpet and going to the library to read and study." _Go figure_. That wasn't surprising at all. Emilie's cheeks were dusted red as she gets down. _Poor, poor girl!_ Iris stands on the floor this time, creating a new subject to talk about.

"Wow, you all seem like…nice people," She hesitates as she looks down at Irene. In return, Iris received a death glare. She continues without further ado, "How in _the world_ did you guys get detention?" Everyone glances at each other to see who would be willing to go. To their surprise, Emilie stands up. Her face was back to a normal shade of color as she looks up that them. Iris sits down and signals her to go.

"Um…I was in the library during break and I was just reading some books I checked out. But, I was later told that the warning and tardy bell was broken in the library and I was in there for so long that I almost missed _one_ of my classes! There was no one in the library since the librarian had a longer break and I'm usually the only one in the room during that time. When she came back, she noticed me reading. She asked me why I wasn't in class. I felt like I had a _heart attack_! She told me that class started about twenty five minutes ago. I started to _freak_ out and ran there as fast as I could. When I got in, the teacher questioned me why I was late without a slip to indicate I was. I told her that I lost track of time. Then, she gave me after school detention. She's very harsh at stuff like that…" Emilie's head was hanging in shame. _That really has to suck!_ To Almira's surprise, everyone was listening to the quiet girl. Without getting permission to speak, Irene stood up. She begins her story…

"A lot of you already saw what happened, but no one asked me why I did it. But, I'll tell you _exactly_ what happened." She takes a deep breath, "It all started during break. I was talking with a girl named Bekka, which I really regret doing. She was the one that went up to me, first of all. Second, she knows I hate her, but she doesn't care. She just wanted to get a rise out of me." She looks to everyone and they all nod in agreement. "Anyway, she was telling me about her new boyfriend and how _'cute'_ and _'sweet'_ he is. I honestly don't _care_ about her love-life. But, she kept babbling _on and on_. It got to the point where I asked her why she was telling me this. She told me, **'**_Because you don't have one. That explains that you are such a lowlife.'_ That's when my blood started boiling. I was spitting out mean things to her for payback. I even added some cuss words for more emphasis. But, she was pretending to be shocked so that she could get attention. That's when people started gathering around and telling us to fight. My mind was focused on her head being bashed since those words hurt like hell. So, without even thinking, I punched her _straight_ in the jaw. It felt good until I realized what I had done. Bekka was taken to the nurse's office and I got after school detention. But, I have it for the rest of the week. At least that's better than being expelled in a way." Murmurs of agreement were heard from all of them. She sits back down and puts one of her legs on her knee, trying to cross them. She crosses her arms in the process. Evelyn jumps up.

"I might as well go! It all started during lunch. I was sitting at a table with a bunch of girls I know from tennis. We were talking and having a good conversation. Well, one of them decided to write a fake love letter and folded it into an airplane. I leaned over the lunch table to grab the plane to take a look at it, but the girl threw the paper towards another table before I could take it. A teacher saw this and went over to our table. The thing was that she accused me of throwing it. I argued back saying that I wasn't guilty and it was the other girl who threw it. No one stuck up and told the truth, but just sat there staring at us. As you may have guessed she didn't believe me and I continued arguing. But, she then told me I have after school detention." The chestnut-brown headed girl plops into her seat. The room was silent this time. Not even a peep was let out for a few moments. Suddenly, Aurora gets up.

"I got after school detention during art. I was painting a tree which was going to look realistic, but I messed up later on. Anyway, some guy came up behind me as I was painting and told me that my tree sucked. I turned around and flicked paint all over his face. He screamed and ran to the teacher to _tattle-tale_ on me. Well, the teacher believed him and I _pleaded_ to her that he made fun of my painting. She said I have after school detention and I continued painting my tree." Almira felt guilty for the girls who got detention in such a horrible way, since she got detention from something as stupid as talking. Being accused of something you didn't do was probably one of the worst things, also. Aurora sits down like all the other girls were. Almira was going to be telling her story like all the rest of them. She stands up and faces the crowd.

"I was in English class when I got detention. The teacher was probably talking about pronouns or something like that, but I was trying to ask an acquaintance about something we were going over. Well, the bad news was that I was talking over the teacher on accident. She's very harsh with stuff like that, since she didn't give me a warning, _I might add_. So she yelled at me to the whole class that I was getting after school detention. It was quite _embarrassing_!" Almira's cheeks became a darker shade of red as she sits down. Last, but not least, it was Iris' turn. Instead of standing on the floor, she stands up on her chair. _A chair! Come on!_

"Mine happened when our second class started, which was chorus for me. _Moving right along!_ We were warming up. During the octave practices, my throat started hurting. I told Ms. Rich that my throat was sore and asked if I could get a drink of water. She said yes and I ran out the door. Well, I had forgotten to take the pass we had to carry when we leave the room. With the worst of luck, the principle was exiting one of the science classrooms. I was taking a drink of water and I heard him call my name. I had _no_ idea he even _knew_ who I was! I stopped drinking and he questioned where my pass was. I told him I accidentally left it in Ms. Rich's room. He didn't buy it and told me I had after school detention. I begged him to talk to the teacher about it, but he refused. That's how I got here…" We sat in silence as she jumps down from her chair. Almira reflects over each girl's story. She concluded that hers was probably the worst one since it was from talking. Everyone else got it from a bigger problem than hers.

"Wow, it seems like we all are in the same boat, huh?" Aurora exclaims as she wraps a strand of her ruby hair around her index finger. She untwines it as she looks up at them. Some of them nod their heads as others were worried more about humiliation. "You don't have to worry about being embarrassed. We all learn from our mistakes."

"She's right! I now know that I should always carry a pass when I leave the classroom," Iris admits as her eyes light up. One by one, they all join in.

"I'll remember to not ask someone a question when the teacher is talking."

"…I learned not to let others and my anger get the best of me. Especially for those that result in fights."

"I will keep in mind about the time so I won't be late to another class. Heck, I'll even wear a watch if that keeps me from being late."

"Mines about the same as Irene's. I'll never let others get the best of me!"

"I will try to keep myself away from things that'll get me into trouble," They all start to chuckle, realizing that they all just solved their own problems just by tell each other what got them to detention in the first place. Almira was grinning like a Cheshire cat and she looks around_. Everyone else was smiling as well! _She stands up to get everyone's attention. They look up at Almira.

"I have to confess something. When I first arrived in detention, I thought every single one of you were insane. I guess your first impressions didn't really look good to me. But, as we've been talking and introducing ourselves, you all actually aren't insane. I thought all of you were completely different! But, it seems that no matter what personality you have, that doesn't stop others from liking who you are. I've also made a note when you all introduced yourselves that you all have a passion for music." Almira glances over at Irene.

"Irene, you have the love for your bass guitar! Don't let other tell you that you can't play it. Be yourself!" She points to Irene. Irene's lips tug upward into a small smile.

"Aurora, you have your love for the guitar! I could tell that with the look in your eyes," Aurora gave her a wink.

"Emilie, just because you stay in the library all the time doesn't mean you don't have the love for your trumpet. We are in the same band class! You love to play it and you are probably the best one in the group." Emilie's face brightens into a dark shade of red as she smiles.

"Evelyn! You have the passion for the drums! You aren't in the same band class, but I hear you after school practicing in the drum room. You sound just like someone I would listen to on the rock station." Evelyn smirks as she gives her double thumbs up.

"Lastly, there's Iris! Just because most of us haven't heard your voice, you've explained to us that vocals and music is your life. I actually have heard your voice when you are the last one left in the class when it's over. I walk past that room and I hear you practicing. You sound beautiful." Iris grins and mouths out, _'Thanks'_ to Almira.

"So you see, we all have a few things in common. I play the clarinet. We all love music!" Several girls agreed with her and Iris was obviously thinking about something.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Everyone silenced with one of them shushing the other. Iris kepeps up with her smirk as she begins, "I have thought this over for a while now, but Almira has made an impact on my thought. How about…we form a band?" Several eyes were dilated and others were conversing with one another. Emilie spoke up,

"But what about instruments that aren't suppose to be in a rock band? Like my trumpet and Almira's clarinet?" Some of them thought this over. Evelyn takes the stand.

"We can always add them in there. Have you listened to, Safe _and Sound by Capital Cities_ before? They have a trumpet playing in some parts of the song. We can easily do that! Also, clarinet is possible to add as well. I can back that up." She looks up, trying to think of an idea. Suddenly, she snaps her finger, "I got it! I remember reading this somewhere. Did you know that _The Beatles_ had two B flat clarinets and a bass clarinet in their song _When I'm Sixty-Four_?" After she explained this, Almira felt like she belonged. The whole time she has been at the school, no one really wanted to get to know her. Her heart's hole now has been filled with happiness, love, care, and especially the love for music!

All of a sudden, Iris' watch starts to repeatedly beep. Her eyes dilate. They all knew what that meant. The girls quickly race to their seats that they were sitting at. Almira looks around and finds Emilie and Iris taking out their homework. Irene was braiding a few strands of hemp for a hemp bracelet; Aurora was looking into a travel mirror and fixing her hair, and Evelyn was retying her shoes. Almira choses to take out her math homework and try to get that finished.

The classroom clock ticks at a constant rate for about five minutes. _Tick, tock, tick, tock_ was all you could hear. When they all thought that they would lose faith in sitting here and waiting for the teacher, the door slams open. All of them jump in their seats, startled. Mr. Williams looked like he didn't get enough sleep. There were bags under her eyes. Almira never noticed that with her first encounter with him. He was glaring at the girls, trying to find evidence that they have been out of their seats. It didn't seem that he found any from the disappointing expression plastered on his face.

"You better be behaving. I'll be back in another hour." The buzz-cut male exits the door, slamming it with much force. Silence hung over them as they sit there like statues. The clock still kept tick, tocking. Almira looks down at her homework, trying to drown out the awkward silence that still looms the air.

"Guys! Coast is clear!" Aurora stands up from her seat and rushes to the desk she was at earlier. "Come on! We still have to talk about what our band name should be." The idea hit the girls like a fist to your face. They stroll over to their desks and sit on them.

"So, who has some ideas?" Iris glances to find anyone willing to give them some ideas. "Remember, we are planning on performing songs already created, alright? Unless some of us want to write a song and perform that. But, we'll just wait until we get a bit more known, alright? So, any suggestions?" Evelyn shoots her hand straight up into the air. She was waving it side to side to get the lavender-headed girl's attention.

"Oh, oh, me! Pick me! Me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me-me!" Iris face-palms herself as her expression surprisingly turns into a curious look.

"Er…Evelyn." Evelyn stops waving her hand and takes a deep breath.

"How about our name should have something to do with girls, yes? Like have girls in the name." Murmurs arose from each teen, conversing about this idea. Almira immediately thought of one of her favorite movies from the 80's. _The Breakfast Club_. The event of getting detention, being stuck after school in a room for a long time, and meeting people who seemed different, but actually have some things in common with each other, pretty much sums up the movie _The Breakfast Club_.

"How about our band name can have something to do with the movie title _The Breakfast Club_? I'll explain what the movie's about," She sighs deeply as she explains.

"So, any thoughts about my idea?" The look on their faces told Almira that they thought it was a smart idea. Emilie pipes up,

"I think we should name our band _The All Girls Club_. I just put together Almira's and Evelyn's ideas. Do you like it?" Her voice becomes more like a whisper and she looks up at them with innocent eyes. _You couldn't even say no to eyes like those!_

"Yeah! I love it! We are officially The _All Girls Club!_ Let's put our hands in." Iris suggests. They all took one of their hands, gather around, and put it in.

"Ready? On the count of three, well all yell _'All Girls Club'_! Ready?" The girls nod their heads. "One…Two…Three!"

"_All Girls Club!_" They shout at the same time. During their shouting, they all raise their arms up into the air. The girls went back to the desks they sat at and continued talking about themselves for the remaining hour they were in detention.


End file.
